Обсуждение участника:Dr.elisey
Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать на Terraria вики! Спасибо за вашу правку на странице Адская руда. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение на моей странице обсуждения, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь! -- NaPR (Обсуждение) 23:48, октября 19, 2011 Прекращай писать ересь у себя в профиле (да и вообще, нигде не пиши). И да, прежде чем будешь выдавать себя за 22 летнего, выучи русский. -_- Игорь 07:04, октября 20, 2011 (UTC) В сообщении Игоря "ересь" - не обращение. А ты, чувак, серьезно, почисти свой профиль от глупостей. Напиши лучше правду, так будет всем спокойнее и приятнее. :3 Вишня 16:17, октября 21, 2011 (UTC) Мне кажется от этих изменений стаор ни "холодно", ни "жарко"... Думаю нужно еще, что-то изменить. Mr.Tricky 16:32, октября 21, 2011 (UTC) Королевич елисей,когда отвечаешь кому либо на странице обсуждения,то во-первых писать надо на странице обсуждения того человека,которому отвечаешь,а во-вторых надо подписываться.ПОдпись четыре тильды(~) Выполняй плиз эти два простых правила,плюс правила русского языка.LYcantrop 17:24, октября 21, 2011 (UTC) Сойдет!)) Ты походу не понял?! В конце сообщения просто пишешь четыре таких знака (~) . Ок?! Mr.Tricky 19:01, октября 21, 2011 (UTC) Если ты не знал,я,вишня,тюлень,агент револьвер и мистер трики работаем в спецслужбах...окей,окей ты просто принял "Королевич(титул такой,Королевич Елисей как-то искал мёртвую царевну)"С Качаровым.Окей,твою фамилию я уже спалил.Всего хорошего)LYcantrop 20:13, октября 21, 2011 (UTC) Оу сори,твоя фамилия Карачов,извиняюсь,просто недоглядел)LYcantrop 20:14, октября 21, 2011 (UTC) Можешь спросить у кого угодно - я просто так в чужие профили не лезу, но твой случай - беспрецедентный. Я больше не трону твою "Информацию о себе", только старайся писать без ошибок. Этим ты проявишь уважение к собеседнику. И еще. Не обижайся, но твои болячки никому не интересны, даже если это правда. Знаешь, ты не один такой, и хвастаться тут нечем. У меня тоже со здоровьем не всё гладко, к примеру, но так выносить это за пределы RL - глупо. Скажу больше, будь ты на моем месте - ты бы умер давно. От зависти к здоровым людям, например. Всё, объявляю мир. Вишня 12:12, октября 22, 2011 (UTC) Кстати Elisey, еще есть полезная клавиша F10! нажимаешь ее во время игры и все значки убираются с экрана. Это очень удобно для скринов (меньше редактирования). При повторном нажатии всё появится обратно! Не думай, что я тебя тут развожу))) И делай действительно скрины в основном днем, а то очень плохо видно, правда! 8-( Кроме естественно ночных пейзажев =)) Глянь мой профиль, там скрины есть моего мира, и там все действительно более или менее хорошо сделано))) *хвастаюсь и краснею* Mr.Tricky 21:00, октября 27, 2011 (UTC) Помоги мне !! как увеличить размер просматриваемой области в террария ?? немогу весь пиксельный рисунок увидеть !! Ой не праввильно написал! F11! =)) сори! F10 - количество кадров в секунду)) Mr.Tricky 09:07, октября 30, 2011 (UTC) здесь оставляем разные комменты. Ссылки Привет=) Всё это делается аналогично статьям. ставятся [[]], а в середине прописывается название страницы, допустим Песок или http://ru.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Песок. Песок. Если же нужно что бы название было не схоже с ссылкой, ставится посередине ссылки палочка: [[|]]. До неё пишется ссылка, а после - нужное тебе обозначение, допустим сыпучий материал. Если просмотришь сейчас при исправлении исходный код этой страницы, всё это будет ясно видно. Удачи в начинаниях!=) naPR;' ''Talk with me ' 08:38, декабря 13, 2011 (UTC) Уже не надо, я создал серв. Igor 14:59, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) Флуд Да не, их на самом деле 215=) И тебя с новым годом! Кстати, спроси у Regedit, почему Фонарь Череп и Водяная свеча не выключаются с помощью проводов? 'naPR;' ''Talk with me ' 03:13, декабря 30, 2011 (UTC) И почему Водяная свеча не горит в воде? 'naPR;' ''Talk with me ' 19:54, декабря 30, 2011 (UTC) Красава=) Счастливого нового года!=) 'naPR;' ''Talk with me ' 15:37, декабря 31, 2011 (UTC) Я день назад написал,что перенесу всё на форум террарии,а эти три блога удалю.То,что ты не заметил - твои проблемы.Всё есть на форуме,поищи.LYcantrop 17:06, января 6, 2012 (UTC) Молодец=) Праильно сделал!=) Кстати, насчет сообщения посмотри вот по этой ссылкеhttp://lenta.ru/articles/2012/01/17/webprotest/ 'naPR;' ''Talk with me ' 09:34, января 18, 2012 (UTC) Молодец=) Кстати, попробуй придумать идею "пылесоса" в терарии, ведь песочная пушка уже есть, значит надо оруже, которое может собирать разрушенные блоки на расстоянии(ну допустим чтоб не лезть в лаву) =) 'naPR;' ''Talk with me ' 12:05, января 19, 2012 (UTC) Буду ждать=) 'naPR;' ''Talk with me ' 07:18, января 20, 2012 (UTC) Ну насчет модератора тебе все же к Игорю ;-) Поздравляю=) 'naPR;' ''Talk with me ' 12:43, января 23, 2012 (UTC) Про администратирование=) Ты можешь посмотреть доступные функции здесь - Служебная:AdminDashboard, и прочти Справка:Администраторы, Справка:Что могут администраторы =) 'naPR;' ''Talk with me ' 13:29, января 23, 2012 (UTC) Это круто=) Если что будет известно, дашь знать, хорошо?=) 'naPR;' ''Talk with me ''' 12:43, января 26, 2012 (UTC) Молодец, оперативно сработал=) Да, надо обратиться к Игорю, пусть сделает наверное чуть выше чем "Друзья вики" "Официальная английская вики" 12:33, января 27, 2012 (UTC)naPR;' ''Talk with me ''' ''Печалька... ''14:05, января 30, 2012 (UTC)naPR;' ''Talk with me ' A question Hello I'm Gracey91 from the English based terraria wiki, i seen you on the wiki lately and ended up following the link on your profile to here. I made a blog here and was told you speak english the best. So i was wondering if you could read over my comments on the blog and offer a response. Thanks Gracey91 (talk • • ) 13:04, января 23, 2012 (UTC) Сожалею, но я могу наделить тебя лишь следующими правами: *администратор *бюрократ *откатчик (позволяет откатывать несколько последних правок, если они были сделаны одним участником) *Модератор чата *Забанен в чате (бессмысленно, но всё же :>) Igor 13:10, января 23, 2012 (UTC) Да и получи ты силу могучую, всем бан раздающую. Короче, теперь ты админ :> Igor 13:26, января 23, 2012 (UTC) Please Help? w:c:ru.terraria:Блог_участника:Gracey91/A_question Thank you! Mathmagician ( talk '♥ blog ) 04:46, января 27, 2012 (UTC) Как я понял, ты просишь дать Gracey91 админку, так? Чуть не забыл, не скажешь ему, чтобы он вернул ссылку на рус вики на заглавной? Igor 07:36, января 29, 2012 (UTC) Так ему нужна админка, или как? Igor 07:53, января 29, 2012 (UTC)